


Snuggle Puppy

by FerretShark



Series: Iron Dad and Spider Son Shorts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 08:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23008633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FerretShark/pseuds/FerretShark
Summary: “Hey you’re back!” Peter hops up from the couch where he’s been waiting for Tony ever since Happy’s dropped him off at the tower 30 minutes before.Tony is tapping a message out on his phone, he glances up. “Just like we discussed.”
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: Iron Dad and Spider Son Shorts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605568
Comments: 12
Kudos: 300





	Snuggle Puppy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a big old wad of fluff. From the prompt “snuggles”

“Hey you’re back!” Peter hops up from the couch where he’s been waiting for Tony ever since Happy’s dropped him off at the tower 30 minutes before.

Tony is tapping a message out on his phone, he glances up. “Just like we discussed.”

Peter pauses “I kinda worried you were busy.” He fidgets a bit with his jacket.

Tony pauses and glances up at the kids face and does a bit of reading between the lines.  
“I didn’t forget”

“No! I didn’t think - you forgot.” Peter rushes to reassure Tony. Even though that’s exactly what he’d worried. 

“Hmm.” Tony says in answer and starts walking down a hallway. 

Peter follows along behind him. “Are we going now?” He can’t quite keep the eagerness out of his voice.

“Sure kid. Just let me get changed.”

Peter blinks because he’d followed Tony straight into the room at the end of the hall.

It’s huge.

“This is your room?” He asked, not quite able to keep the awe out of his voice.

“Um yeah. Bed. Walk in closet, his and hers.” Tony gestures. 

“It’s like bigger than my whole apartment.” Peter spins in a circle, taking in the soft creams and blues.

“Have a seat, kid. Shouldn’t be more than a minute or ten.”

Peter looks around the room. There’s a ottoman with something silky draped across it. He’s going to assume that belongs to Pepper and he’s definitely not going to touch it. 

The only other place to sit is the bed. He perches himself on the corner. 

“Wow, your bed is so soft.” Peter pushes down on the mattress and the memory foam molds itself around his hand. “Oh, nice.”

“What?” Tony calls.

“Nothing!” Peter sits and waits and waits and waits. He feels himself starting to get drowsy, he doesn’t usually find himself sitting still this long.

Peter blinks tiredly. He’ll just lay down here, rest a bit. Then when he hears Mr. Stark coming back, he’ll get up.  
He wraps his arms around his middle and flops back on the mattress with a sigh of contentment. 

——

Tony steps out in black skinny jeans, a basic gray T-shirt, under a black sport coat. 

“What do you think? I went with the Burberry over the Valentino.” 

He slips on a pair of black sunglasses. “I think the Armani shades bring it all together.” He holds out his hands. “Kid?”

Peter is stretched out across the duvet, snoring lightly.

“I should be offended. I should also probably wake you up, but.” Tony twists his mouth in a wry smile, picks up a luxuriously soft throw blanket Pepper’d bought and tosses it over the kid.

“Nap time, Underoos.”

—

Pepper comes in at 5:39, kicking off her heels. She startles when she notices Tony stretched out on his side of the bed, watching a muted news ticker and sketching something on his Stark pad.

“I thought you were going to that video game place with Peter”

“We are.”

“Where is he?” 

Tony puts the stylus in his mouth and starts typing, “schleeping,” he murmurs around it.

The throw blanket across the bottom of the bed suddenly ripples. 

“Oh my god.” Pepper grabs her chest in surprise. She glares at her fiancé. “Little warning next time, Hon.”

Peter makes a noise but doesn’t wake.

Tony sets down his electronics and gets up walking over to Pepper for a hug. 

The kid murmurs something in his sleep and they both watch him for signs of waking. He burrows back down, still out like a light.

“Hey, watch this.” Tony grabs a throw pillow and gently drops it on the kids arms. Peter mumbles in his sleep and grabs it, snuggling close.

“He’s like a Venus fly trap but part spider.” Tony quips.

Pepper shakes her head with a smile. “Shouldn’t you wake him up?”

“Internet search says naps are good for teenagers.” Tony looks at his watch, “ and I thought we’d head out about 7, place is open til midnight. And I called ahead. There’s a table with my name on it.”

Pepper smiles, taking her earrings outs “I’m sure.”

She leans in and he kisses her. “Missed you.”

“Missed you too...so what do you think?” Tony asks in a low voice.

“About what?”Pepper plays it coy. She tosses the earrings on her dresser. 

“Having one of those one day.” Tony nods his head toward the kid.

“A teenager?,” she teases. “You seem to have already semi-adopted one.”

“No, I mean it wouldn’t be so bad would it?” Tony’s eyes fall in the still lump at the foot of their bed. “Have another one?” He sounds wistful.

“Maybe we should start with a puppy first.” She teases. Pepper is a little leery of this conversation. She's seen Tony get passionate about an idea only to abandon it later, but she had to admit that so far this topic has had some staying power. 

He opens his mouth to further his case but she interrupts him deftly. 

“I think you need to call his aunt and let her know he’s probably staying the night.” Pepper points out “In his own room.”

“Yeah, probably.” Tony allows, “Good thing it’s a Friday night.” 

She takes Tony’s hand and pulls him into the hallway, closing the door behind them.

**Author's Note:**

> I was loosely inspired by the beginning of Spider-Man basketball finals commercial where Happy is sitting in Tony’s giant walk-in closet, consulting on guest lists and blazers.


End file.
